Songs About Sex
by bechloeislove
Summary: Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose learn how much of an impact can songs about sex have on Chloe when they try to get her and Beca together. (Pitch Perfect, Oneshot, BeChloe


**A/N: lets say that for the sake of this oneshot, Jesse/Beca never happened after the finals. Sound good? okay, good. Enjoy. **

* * *

_There's an end of the year Riff-off Friday night. Mandatory riff-off practice tonight at 8 in the pool. _

That's what Beca read as she got out of her last class. Aubrey had sent out a text to all the Bellas. She groaned down at her phone as she walked towards her dorm. She decided to spend her time working on a new mix that she had started a few weeks ago. It was a mix of Lighters and With or Without You.

* * *

Stacie looked down at her phone for a moment before breaking in to a grin. She had a glorious thought running through her mind and she immediately opened up the conversation between her and Cynthia Rose.

_Come over. We're doing this tonight, no excuses._

She sent the same text message to Fat Amy and within ten minutes there was a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal both of the girls, smiling widely. They both went inside and they all sat down.

"Alright, what are we going to do?"

It was entirely clear to the Bellas that there was sexual tension between two particular girls in the group. Beca and Chloe had instantly bonded from the beginning, and nobody really understood why. The two seemed like they were complete opposites of each other, but sure enough, they hung out nearly every day, and if not, they were talking to each other on the phone. During rehearsals, Amy would always notice how Chloe was all over Beca. When the brunette would mess up on the choreography, Chloe was immediately by her side to help her. It didn't make much sense, because at performances, Beca seemed to know the dances pretty well. Cynthia Rose said that she's almost fairly certain that Chloe just wants an excuse to touch her, and Beca just wants an excuse to be touched by her. And that's how it began. That is when the three began to pay closer attention to how Beca and Chloe behaved around each other. The only problem is that they were completely oblivious to it all. Of course they wanted to meddle on the situation, especially after all that they had been through in the past year. After Chloe got Beca to come back after the huge blowup after the semi-finals, they figured Beca would be running straight back in to Chloe's arms. When that didn't happen, they figured that it would after they sang their Nelly/Bruno Mars mashup, but once again, nothing. When they won the finals, Beca and Chloe were the first ones to find each other, and Stacie broke in to a fit on excited hops and arm flails, but when nothing else happened after that, she nearly screamed at them. Luckily, Cynthia Rose and Amy ran over her and restrained her from doing anything crazy. Now that the end of the year was nearing an end, she couldn't help it anymore. She had to do _something_.

"We're going to get them to realize that they want each other at the Riff-off. When we do riff-off practices we split up in to three groups, so one of you needs to be in a group with Beca and one needs to be with Chloe. Make sure they are _not_ in the same group."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because, we are going to agitate Chloe to the point of no end, with jealousy. By the time that the practice is over, she'll be so worked up that she'll _have _to tell Beca that she loves her!" Stacie said with a mischievous smirk.

"So… You're just going to flirt with Beca and get Red all pissed off at you?" Cynthia Rose questioned, chuckling. "That's brilliant! I call Chloe's team."

"Oh yeah, that's probably for the best. I don't want to be near that fiery ginger when she gets all feisty and irritated."

Stacie continued to smirk at her friends. They had a plan in place, and now they had to do their best to make it a reality.

* * *

At 7:30, Beca finally rose from her desk and realized that she needed to get ready for the riff-off rehearsal. She put on a black and white striped t-shirt with a hooded leather jacket over it and a pair of dark skinny jeans and left her dorm to make her way to the pool. When she showed up, she saw most of the Bellas there. The only two people who were missing were Denise and Chloe. It was weird for Chloe to be one of the people to be last to anything Bellas related.

"Where is Chloe?" Stacie's head snapped at the sound of Beca's voice, making note of the brunette's entrance. She was smiling brightly next to Amy at the fact that she noticed that Chloe was missing immediately.

"I don't know. She left to go get something from the store about forty minutes ago. I texted her, but she never responded to me," Aubrey responded. Beca frowned and pulled out her phone. She went to her recent calls, pressed on the first name on the list, and held up the phone to her ear. The thought of something being wrong with Chloe brought an awful pain to her stomach and she had to be sure that she was okay.

"Hey." Beca let out a small sigh of relief.

"Chloe." She said smiling. "Where are you?"

"I know, I'm sorry! I got caught up at the store. I found something for your birthday." Chloe said with a great amount of excitement in her voice. Beca laughed.

"My birthday isn't until August, and you don't have to get me anything anyways!"

"Shut up. I already bought it. I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Okay!" Beca hung up the phone and looked at the rest of the Bellas just as Denise climbed down in to the pool. "She is on her way now."

Sure enough, not too long later they heard footsteps approaching the edge of the pool. They all looked up to see Chloe walking to climb down in to the pool. Beca went to say something but stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the redhead. She wasn't quite sure how it was possible, but every time she saw Chloe, she was always breathtaking no matter what she looked like. Tonight, she dressed in a low-cut white t-shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of jeans with a pair of black heels. It wasn't until Amy walked up behind her and slapped her on the shoulder that she was pulled out of her trance.

"Let's get this party started!" Beca looked down at her feet, hoping that nobody noticed that she was staring at Chloe and turned around to face the rest of the girls. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind her and pull her in for a hug.

"You're gonna _love_ what I got you for your birthday!" Beca rolled her eyes and turned around to face her friend.

"Okay. We have the list of categories. I'm going to pull a name." Aubrey walked over to a small can that she had filled with slips of paper. Whichever name she pulled out of it would be the person to pick what category they did for the riff-off. "Stacie." Everyone turned to look at the tall brunette as she stood with that same devious grin on her face.

"Songs about sex." It wasn't much of a surprise to the girls. They all just murmured as Aubrey rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Alright girls. Get in to three groups." Chloe was standing with her elbow leaned on Beca's shoulder as the shorter girl stood with her arms crossed. Before either of them could speak or move, Amy ran over to Beca, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to where she stood with Lilly. Cynthia Rose went over to Chloe with Denise.

"Come on Red, you can be with us."

"Um… Okay." Chloe didn't really know how to react. She was always with Beca. It was weird not being with her. Beca felt just as weird. Chloe was always her source of support and confidence, and she just didn't like the feeling of the older girl not being at her side in general.

"Get her to rap and it will work for sure." Stacie walked past Amy and tried her best to be cautious about what she was saying. She continued to walk by with a laugh and a wink.

Aubrey stood back out of the way of the girls and announced: "Alright girls, you know the rules. And also, no songs that were already used from previous riff-offs. Start when you're ready!" Amy stepped forward before anybody else, holding out both of her hands and smirking at everybody else.

**"Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on**

**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone" **

Beca and Lilly quickly joined in, Lilly beatboxing and Beca providing badass backup vocals while she stomped her feet and clapped her hands together.

**"Lookin like a tramp like a video vamp**

**Demolition woman can I be your man (Be your man)" **

Chloe smiled at the brunette. She was clearly amused with Amy's song choice, and she was having fun with it, and it was seriously just too cute not to smile at.

**"Razzle n a dazzle n a flash a little light**

**Television lover, baby-" **

Stacie stepped forward, motioning Ashley and Jessica to follow her and glared over at Beca as she cut Amy off.

**"Baby you can get it if you with it we can play and**

**Baby I got cribs I got condos we can stay in" **

She winked at the smaller girl and Chloe watched her closely as she did it. Cynthia Rose watched Chloe as she stared down Stacie and tried to stifle back an outburst of laughter by biting her knuckle. Stacie saw Chloe take notice of her flirtatious behavior towards Beca out of the corner of her eye and smirked as she continued to sing

**"Even got a king size mattress we can lay in**

**Baby I don't care I-" **

Beca stepped in front of Amy to interfere with the tall brunette's singing. She was honestly confused at what she was doing. Stacie had never flirted with her before. Was that what was happening right now? She wasn't exactly sure.

**"I ain't tryin' to fight it to fight it**

**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**

**Got one life, just live it, just live it**

**Now relax and get on your back" **

Once again, Lilly joined in and provided her beatboxing. Amy stood next to Beca, dancing and singing with her.

**"If you want it scream yeah**

**Let me know and I'll take you there**

**Get you goin like ooh baby baby ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby ooh baby" **

Unlike Stacie, Beca wasn't directly singing directly towards her. She was just openly singing and having a good time.

**"If you want it done right**

**Hope your ready to go-"**

**"Go, go, go, go**

**Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down **

**Go longer, you can last more rounds" **

Chloe was practically fuming as Stacie stepped up again, cutting Beca off again, similar to how she interrupted Donald at the first riff-off when she got within inches of his body. She was now nearly doing the same thing to the shorter brunette and Chloe didn't notice Amy and Cynthia Rose studying her carefully.

**"Push harder, you're almost there now**

**So go lover, make mama proud"**

Ashley and Jessica provided backup for her as she continued with the song. Beca stood frozen and eyes widened, unsure of what to do. She was seriously just completely uncomfortable at this point.

**"(And when we're done)**

**I don't wanna feel my legs**

**(And when we're done)**

**I just wanna feel-" **

Chloe nearly ran forward ahead of Cynthia Rose and Denise as the other girls watched her. She wanted to get Stacie away from Beca, mainly because she was raging with jealousy, but also because she wanted to save the smaller girl from the obvious distress. Cynthia Rose and Denise followed her and sang with her.

**"Feel it, I'm a beast I'm an animal I'm that monster in the mirror**

**The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner**

**Best when under pressure, one second's left I show up**

**If-" **

Beca smiled at the redhead and stepped in front of her just as she was about to begin the chorus. She was happy that Chloe finally joined in to the competition, but she knew which song she wanted to interfere with.

**"If she does it like this, will you do her like that**

**Now if she touches like this will you touch her like that**

**Now if she-"**

**"She, oh she so international **

**The way, the way she get it on the floor **

**I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you **

**I want to get to know you better" **

Chloe smirked as she pointed at Beca. Cynthia Rose sang the backup vocals for her as Denise beatboxed.

**Parlez vous Francais? Konichiwa, come and move it my way **

**Hey, little chica from Guadalupe, that thing you got-"**

**"Got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much **

**10 to one of me, I can handle that love**

**Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz**

**Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush"**

She paused for a beat before she moved in to the chorus to take a breath. She found the perfect opportunity to throw a rap in to the riff-off and she took it. Stacie was about to explode from happiness when she heard the shorter girl start the rap. She was proud of herself for setting this up as she looked at Chloe. She was practically undressing the brunette with her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was biting her lip. Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose were all grinning from ear to ear and they couldn't even begin to imagine what was running through her head.

**So many girls in here where do I begin**

**I see this one, I'm bout to go in**

**Then she said, I'm-"**

**"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away **

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall **

**I am titanium"**

The pool was completely silent. Everyone had very confused faces except for Chloe and Beca. They were just staring at each other, completely forgetting about everyone else in the room. The rest of the Bellas did not understand. Chloe and Beca were the only ones who knew a deeper meaning behind that song, but the other girls were trying to figure out why Chloe was singing Titanium, when the category was 'songs about sex.'

"Um… Okay, what the hell was that?" said Aubrey, breaking the dead silence. "Chloe, you've never messed up a riff-off before."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that song isn't about sex…" continued Cynthia Rose. Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Hmm. What do you think about that, Beca?" Beca finally showed a grin herself, but did not answer Chloe's question. She only shook her head and laughed.

"Alright Aubrey, I'm sorry. Let's move on to the next category." And with that she turned around and went to stand back with her group. Beca went and stood with Amy and Lilly again. When she looked back across the room, she saw Chloe looking at her, biting her lip. When they made eye contact, the older girl winked and Beca smiled widely. Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose all looked at each other with confused face and shrugged their shoulders. Stacie walked over to Fat Amy.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea…" They turned their heads to look at Beca, then at Chloe, then back at each other. Amy smiled brightly. "But I think it worked."


End file.
